


De l’errance du noyé qui n’avait plus de nom

by Xarybde



Series: Mille lieues et au-delà [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarybde/pseuds/Xarybde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est l'histoire de cette vieille créature à qui on avait ôté le droit de vivre et qui était incapable de mourir.</p>
<p>"Tu aurais voulu ne jamais mettre un pied à la mer. Tu aurais voulu qu’elle te dévore tout entier, la première fois. Mais au lieu de ça, elle a avalé tes rêves et tes espoirs, les a mâchés, lessivés, déchirés en tous sens avant de les rejeter sur la grève avec un rot bruyant. Par deux fois.<br/>Par deux fois. C’en était une de trop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	De l’errance du noyé qui n’avait plus de nom

Tu as l’air d’une grande marionnette cassée, quand tu marches, tu le sais ? Chacun de tes pas te fait tanguer comme un ivrogne et ta tête se balance mollement de droite à gauche, le menton contre ta poitrine, comme si tu dormais. Depuis combien de temps as-tu perdu ta perruque, dis-moi ? Ton crâne cabossé est d’une blancheur aveuglante sous le soleil froid, ce jour-là, comme de la porcelaine cassée. 

Tu relèves la tête et tu observes le ciel. Dis-moi, que tes yeux noyés te montrent-ils ? Vois-tu le bleu du ciel, vois-tu le soleil briller ? Distingues-tu la forme lointaine des oiseaux, du village en contrebas ?   
Sais-tu encore que le monde existe, et qu’il y a de la vie, quelque part ? 

Probablement pas. Ton monde n’est plus qu’un tableau laissé à l’abandon sous la pluie, un amas de couleurs brouillées. 

J’aurais voulu, articules-tu en silence – mais tu t’arrêtes. Tu aurais voulu tellement de choses. Tu aurais voulu qu’ils ne soient pas tous morts. Tu aurais voulu continuer à vivre, encore un peu, juste un peu – vivre vraiment, pas comme ça, pas dans cet ersatz d’existence floue aux airs de pénitence éternelle. Tu aurais voulu continuer à ressentir – la joie, la colère, la tristesse, l’amertume… Qu’importe. N’importe quoi aurait été mieux que rien. N’importe quoi aurait été mieux que ça. 

Là, il n’y a que du vide. Un vide immense et silencieux, qui a creusé ses galeries au cœur de tes os, comme un parasite dont il serait impossible de se débarrasser et qui pulse tranquillement dans ton corps au rythme de tes pas. Boum. Boum. Et il gagne du terrain. Et il te dévore de l’intérieur avec sa mâchoire pleine de dents comme des poignards.   
Tu aurais voulu ne jamais mettre un pied à la mer. Tu aurais voulu qu’elle te dévore tout entier, la première fois. Mais au lieu de ça, elle a avalé tes rêves et tes espoirs, les a mâchés, lessivés, déchirés en tous sens avant de les rejeter sur la grève avec un rot bruyant. Par deux fois.

Par deux fois. C’en était une de trop. 

Tu ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu erres – mais as-tu seulement conscience du temps qui passe ? Cela fait des mois, des années, des siècles peut-être, mais la source est intarissable et l’eau continue de ruisseler entre tes os, elle coule dans ta bouche et ruisselle dans tes yeux caves comme une fontaine de larmes ; elle s’infiltre partout, l’eau, elle paralyse tes doigts, bloque tes bras et fait trembler tes jambes ; elle veut te ramener à la mer, là où tu devrais être depuis longtemps – tu entends, Brook ? Sa Seigneurie t’appelle. 

Ne m’appelle pas, ne m’appelle pas comme ça, tu marmonnes entre tes mâchoires creuses, et tu résistes, tu résistes encore et tu avances, aveugle et sourd, perdu et à moitié noyé, déjà. Mais rien ne pourra t’empêcher d’accomplir ton étrange pèlerinage, cette année encore, n’est-ce pas ? Le vide n’a pas pu ronger ça (pas encore). 

Ton propre hurlement crisse à tes oreilles comme tes pas sur la neige. Tu as ouvert tes mâchoires béantes sur un vide sans fin d’où jaillit un cri, rauque et glacé d’effroi, comme celui d’une bête à l’agonie. Il y a un lac, par là-bas, et, une forêt, tout autour, mais tout ça glisse sur toi comme si ça n’avait jamais existé. Tout ce que tu vois, c’est ton objectif, ce petit point gris, minuscule, que tu aperçois à l’orée de la forêt. Tu accélères, comme impatient, et les jambes immenses et squelettiques que tu balances vers l’avant te donnent un air vaguement ridicule d’insecte pressé. 

Tu t’es arrêté, maintenant. Le point gris est devenu une grosse pierre mal taillée couverte de lichen. Tes genoux cèdent brusquement et tu t’affales à moitié sur le caillou. Tes ongles se mettent à gratter la pierre avec frénésie et, au bout de quelques minutes, tu as les mains pleines de terre et de mousse mais l’inscription maladroite que tes mains ont gravée ici dans une autre vie est de nouveau visible.

Chopper.

De tous tes anciens compagnons, c’est le seul à avoir une sépulture. (Oh, ils ne sont pas tous morts, c’est vrai – mais pour toi c’est tout comme.) En te concentrant, tu peux te rappeler à quel point il était fragile et minuscule, ce petit corps raide entre tes bras. Et c’était horrible parce que lui aussi dégoulinait d’eau, de partout et que ça ne semblait jamais vouloir s’arrêter. Tu te rappelles qu’il n’y avait pas eu besoin de creuser profond pour que le trou le recouvre tout entier – mais tu avais creusé, longtemps, parce que l’idée que des loups puissent venir dévorer sa dépouille te terrifiait. Et puis tu l’avais déposé au fond, recroquevillé comme un tout petit enfant, et tu avais rebouché le trou et tu n’avais rien trouvé de mieux que cette pierre pour marquer sa tombe. Il fut un temps où la vision de ce caveau de fortune t’emplissait de honte – à présent tu ne peux que le dévisager en silence, mâchoires ouvertes et larmes salées jaillissant de tes orbites vides, le cœur au bord des lèvres mais pourtant vide. 

Une fougère a poussé au pied de la tombe, sortie de terre à quelques centimètres à peine de l’endroit où repose ton vieil ami. Elle ressemble à une minuscule trompe atrophiée, enroulée sur elle-même comme un escargot. C’est laid. L’espace d’un instant, tes doigts s’enroulent autour de sa tige, serrent, tâtent, hésitent, et puis se relâchent. À quoi bon, après tout ? Un jour ou l’autre, la tombe finira bien par être avalée par la forêt et un nettoyage annuel aussi sommaire que le tien n’y changera rien. Alors tu laisses la fougère. Dis-moi, que ressens-tu en songeant que le temps finira par avaler les dernières traces de ton passé heureux ? Est-ce que tu ressens seulement encore quelque chose, quelque part dans ton corps de pierre ?   
Tu ne pourrais probablement pas répondre à cette question, même si tu l’entendais. 

Et tu restes là, longtemps. De longues minutes, des heures sans doute. Tu te rappelles encore les souvenirs heureux, les joies et les rires ; tu te rappelles aussi ceux qui l’étaient moins – mais ceux-là sont beaux aussi. Du moins, ils l’étaient. Dis-moi, à quoi penses-tu quand ces souvenirs t’envahissent ? Te rappelles-tu de toutes ces émotions que tu as ressenti, dans cet autrefois que le destin a détruit à coup de massue ? Tentes-tu d’en retrouver la saveur dans ta bouche ? Tentes-tu de les retenir, ces instants qui ne seront plus jamais, ou les laisses-tu filer comme l’eau qui gargouille entre tes os ?   
Le vide finira par avaler les souvenirs aussi, tu sais, comme il a avalé le reste. Dis, sais-tu seulement ce que tu fais là ? Connais-tu seulement la nature de cette force immuable qui te pousse à rompre ton errance pour venir nettoyer une tombe au bord du monde ? 

Qui sait, peut-être que, même lorsque tu auras oublié jusqu’à ton nom, tu continueras à venir t’agenouiller ici chaque année, sans savoir que ton ami pourrit plusieurs mètres sous terre.   
Va savoir.

Au final, peut-être que tu ne penses rien, tout simplement. Peut-être que tu attends que quelque chose se passe, que quelqu’un vienne enfin t’arracher à ton existence une bonne fois pour toute.   
Mais rien ne se passe. Personne ne vient.

Alors tu te relèves. C’est déjà fini. Dans mes bras, mon ami, ton errance te souhaite un bon retour. Ne t’en fais pas, le tombeau de tes rêves sera toujours là l’année prochaine.  
Tu te détourne et tu repars de ton pas branlant. Dans ton sillage, l’eau salée forme des cratères grisâtres et fumants comme de petits volcans. Une légère brise a soufflé entre les arbres et la fougère s’est brusquement tordue sous sa force, presque cassée en deux. 

Tu ne le saurais jamais, mais, bien des années plus tard, quelqu’un devait découvrir qu’il s’agissait de la plante guérissant tous les maux.


End file.
